The present invention pertains to a transport device that can be categorized as a continuous transport device and is realized in the form of a rail line for transporting unit loads, in particular, in the form of a crossbelt sorter for sorting unit load parts, e.g., pieces of luggage, or for a backtrack transport system, with the unit load parts being respectively deposited (in general individually) onto a receptacle space formed by at least one transport element with a (if so required two-part) support or carrying surface in at least one depositing station and laterally discharged from the transport device essentially transverse to the transport direction at a delivery station (if so required one predetermined or selected delivery station of several delivery stations), with a plurality of commonly driven transport elements that are arranged behind one another in the transport direction and connected to one another in an articulated fashion, namely at least in pairs or groups, forming a closed transport path that extends horizontally and/or vertically along a guide, with the transport elements of the transport path respectively forming a carrying surface with the outer side of the upper section of the (transverse) belt conveyor, with the transport belt of the transport path which can be driven in a controlled fashion transverse to the transport direction of the transport device being driven from a non-driven transport position within the region of the (respectively provided) delivery station in such a way that the unit load part which is supported by the respective (transverse) belt conveyor and transported in the transport direction of the transport device is transported to the predetermined delivery side and delivered to the predetermined delivery station by the transport device, with the transport elements being respectively provided with an essentially horizontal support plate or the like that is directed in the transport direction of the transport device at the edge of its support surface that faces the trailing and the leading transport element, with the support surface essentially being formed by the upper section of the (transverse) belt conveyor, and with said support plates at least essentially covering the gap-shaped intermediate space between the two transport elements in question.
One example of such a unit load transport device is known from EP 0 739 831 A2. In this known transport device, support plates extend from each edge of each transport element which extends transverse to the transport direction and faces the trailing and the leading transport element, namely parallel to the support surface that is respectively formed by the upper section of one (transverse) belt conveyor. In this case, the two support plates which are essentially realized in the form of isosceles triangles are arranged at different heights on the frame of the (transverse) belt conveyor in such a way that they respectively overlap the adjacent support plate of the adjacent support element or are overlapped by this adjacent support plate.
In this context, it should also be mentioned that the tip of each essentially triangular support plate which respectively faces an adjacent transport element ends at a distance from the adjacent transport element in question.
In another transport device of this type which is known from EP 0 700 844 B1, significant intermediate spaces that essentially have a triangular shape when viewed from the top are formed in the horizontal curves of the transport path between two respectively adjacent transport elements. In the transport mode, unit load parts or parts or sections of the transported unit load parts (e.g., straps of backpacks or the like when transporting luggage) may drop through or into the intermediate spaces such that the unit load parts may be clamped between the respective transport elements on a straight section that follows a curved transport path section in a horizontal curve, i.e., problems/malfunctions or damages to the unit load part and/or the transport device may occur at the delivery station. In the transport device according to EP 0 739 831 A2, this risk is significantly reduced because a (significant) enlargement of the triangular gap between two adjacent transport elements which exists anyhow during a linear transport inevitably occurs in a curved transport section of a horizontal curve on the outer arc of the curved transport path. This triangular gap exists on each transport element despite the two support plates.
The present invention is based on the objective of improving the transport devices of the initially mentioned type and, in particular, eliminates the previously mentioned disadvantages such that no (or at least no significant) intermediate space exists between respectively adjacent transport elements, namely not even in horizontal curves with a relatively small curvature radius.
According to the invention, this objective is attained due to the fact that each transport element is only provided with a support plate on one transverse edge that essentially extends perpendicular to the transport direction, and the fact that the support plate of a transport element extends so far into the region of the adjacent transport element viewed in the transport direction of the transport device that the adjacent transport element is overlapped by the support plate.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the support plate of a transport element is overlapped by the (transverse) belt conveyor of the adjacent transport element, preferably so far that an essentially complete overlap is achieved even in horizontal curves with the smallest curvature radius.
Various embodiments may be considered for realizing the object of the invention. A first variation proposes that the section of a support plate which is overlapped or covered or xe2x80x9cspannedxe2x80x9d by the (transverse) belt conveyor of the adjacent transport element is arranged between the upper section and the lower section of the (transverse) belt conveyor in question. In this embodiment, the overlapped section of the support plate may extend into a (receptacle) pocket of the adjacent transport element.
In this case, the (receptacle) pockets are preferably realized in the shape of a gap and essentially arranged horizontally. It is practical that the height of the (receptacle) pocket is only slightly larger than the thickness of the support plate within the region of its overlapping section.
In an embodiment, in which the upper section of the (transverse) belt conveyor of a transport element is respectively supported in a sliding fashion on a support sheet metal, it is preferred that the (receptacle) pocket of the adjacent transport element be arranged in this support plate.
In this context, different practical embodiments are conceivable. For example, the (receptacle) pocket may be limited by the support sheet metal on its underside and on its upper side, i.e., the support sheet metal is realized in the shape of a pocket at least within the region of the support plate receptacle.
Another option consists of limiting the underside of the (receptacle) pocket with the underside of the upper section of the (transverse) belt conveyor.
According to another embodiment thatxe2x80x94depending on the respective applicationxe2x80x94is also quite practical, the (receptacle) pocket is limited by the support sheet metal on its upper side and by a plate-shaped support element that is rigidly arranged on the adjacent transport element on its underside.
At this point, it should be expressly noted that the term xe2x80x9csupport sheet metalxe2x80x9d generally refers to a component of sheet metal (i.e., metal), but a metallic material is by no means obligatory. On the contrary, a xe2x80x9csupport sheet metalxe2x80x9d may, if so required, also consist of a suitable plastic material or another suitable material.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the upper side of the support plate may contain at least one groove-shaped recess for accommodating an oblong guide element, e.g./in particular, a V-belt, that extends transverse to the transport direction of the transport device and in the transport direction of the (transverse) belt conveyor. If only one guide element is provided, it is particularly practical to arrange this guide elementxe2x80x94viewed in the transport directionxe2x80x94on the end section of the transport element, on which no (receptacle) pocket is provided.
In order to allow the utilization of the transport device according to the invention on a transport path with vertical transport sections, the support plates may, if so required, be realized elastically and, for example, consist of a (preferably reinforced) rubber material or the like or of a sheet metal (in particular, sheet steel).
Preferred embodiments of the present invention are disclosed in the subclaims.